Tangled in Vines of Pain
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Andrea has killed before... she was eight years old and ever since then, she has felt the sting of others words against her. But it wasn't her fault. She was being tortured even before then. Now she is in a place of safe haven for those of her kind. Kurto
1. Chapter 1

This is a Kurtxoc fanfic. I only own the main character which is you/Andrea. I wish I owned that fuzzy blue elf though... cries at the unfairness of it all Well... let's begin.

"Welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay."

The last time I'd heard something like that, I was about eight. It was for a birthday party for the most popular girl in my class. I had been born with soft silvery white hair so everyone always called me 'ghost girl' or 'old lady' or names along those lines. But she invited me! And, hoping to finally make a friend, I went.

However, I was invited because she wanted 'entertainment'. By 'entertainment', I really mean that she wanted to watch me get bullied and picked on by everyone else. It hurt... and all I wanted was for them all to feel my pain...

And ever since that day, everyone ran in terror, not wanting to get on my bad side. Seven years later, the hostility toward me has become unbearable. I'm establishing contact with my peers but I liked it better when they stayed away from me. When they feared me. So here I am, listening to the words "Welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay."

I don't like that phrase. Not since the party. I grinned and beared it but I'm certain that my feelings were noticed. The only good thing about those words was that I'm not hearing them at someone's birthday.

I'm at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Children... and I am a mutant.


	2. Chapter 2

I still only own Andrea so... cries TT.TT

Andrea walked up the steps of the large mansion. She knocked on the door and waited with her suitcase in hand an dher bookbag strapped to her back. A girl with long brown hair and a white streak in wavy cut answered. "Ya're the new recruit?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Her voice had a southern accent and she stood at a height of 5'8".

"Yes... I am..." Andrea looked up into the girl's vivid green eyes. She, herself, was 5'6" tall. Her hair was short like a boy's, though she had sidelocks that went to her hips. It, during the birthday party of hell, had turned a lovely shade of rainforest green with her old silver hairs streaking to and fro amongst the beautiful locks. She blinked her light purple eyes and looked down at her hands. Shame had begun to cloud them.

The girl began to laugh, making her eyes widen and look back in shock. "Relax, sugah. We all're in the same boat as ya. Well... some more than othahs... anyway, th' name's Rogue."

"Andrea... I'm sorry. I've only recently been admitted here... and people back home didn't really understand. I'm afraid that their... harsh words have gotten into my mind... I can't forget them..." she replied, looking down again.

Rogue was quiet for a moment before shouting, "Hey, Kurt! Git yer blue ass down here an' help meh with this suitcase!"

A boy with blue fur for skin and dark indigo hair appeared in a puff of blue smoke. He smiled gently at Andrea, exposing his fangs a bit as he picked up the suitcase. "Vhich room?" he asked in a German accent. Andrea thought that it was very cute.

"207. Take Andrea with ya, too. Ah'm late fer practice. See ya latah, ya'll." Rogue then turned and walked away. It was then that Andrea noticed that Rogue was wearing what seemed to be a uniform of green and yellow, a small army-like jacket over it and ending at about where her ribcage would.

She then looked up at Kurt , who stood at 5'9" tall. Smiling, she said, "Thank you for helping me. Um... did you have something you needed to do? I can find the room on my own, I'm sure, since I know the number." She was no longer smiling at that moment. A look of frantic concern had made it's way onto her soft pale face. She had a slight blush etched on her cheeks before she lowered her head. "I'm sorry... now it seems like I'm trying to get rid of you. I'm not, though... I just... I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Ach, vorry not, fraulein. I have nothing to do at ze moment so I vas very bored. You just gave me somezing to do. Danke. And just so you know, My name is Kurt Vagner. And you are?"

"Andrea Night. It's nice to meet you, Kurt."

"Sehr angenehm. It's nice to meet you. So take hold of my hand nad ve'll go to your room before ve start your tour of ze mansion, ja?" he said, holding our his hand.

She looked at him, confused as to what he meant but she did as she was told and took the hand presented to her. His three fingers closed gingerly around her small hand. BAMPH Seconds later, they stood outside room 207. Noticing her wide-eyed expression, Kurt stated, "I am a teleporter. Verzeihung if I startled you."

"What does ver-say-hoong mean?" Andrea asked, blinking away her suprise and looking into his eyes, her soft lavender clashing wiht his gentle yellow.

Kurt laughed at her anunciation of the word. "'Verzeihung' means 'I'm sorry' in German."

She turned a bit pink and looked down. "Thank you..."

"Is 'danke' in German. It's okay, Andrea. Everyvone around here doesn't know much German, minuse ze Professor but he knows just about everything."

She nodded. "Okay... danke."


	3. Chapter 3

(Hi... yeah, been gone for waaaaaay too long. But at least with this update, there's only two chapters that I had to re-read and my faithful followers will be able to follow once more. Or they could put me down like the dog I am and dance on my shallow grave. Either or, I deserve the later. I would like to continue writing for you all. I'm trying to update all of my stories that are still going on. I've written two chapters for two different stories so far. And this was next on my list. I still have two or three more stories to go before I'm done and I haven't been sleeping well lately. Plus I have a weird condition that's like the reverse of sleep-apnea. Like, I'll wake up, try to go back to sleep for a couple minutes since I have the time, and then my body will become paralyzed. I can see everything that goes on, hear everything that's said, but I can hardly breathe and can't make a sound. I had one friend brag about how she'd be able to tell when I went into that state of paralysis and she and I started watching a movie when I went into it. She had no clue and after I got out of it, I told her that she couldn't tell because I'd gone into it while she was like 2 feet away. The doctor thought it was a seizure but my EEG that measures brainwaves was totally normal and same with my blood work. I chalked it up to fatigue that shuts down my body because I'm so exhausted. Unfortunately that makes no sense when I started having those episodes at the age of 10 or 12. But anyway... shall we continue? Oh, and to answer JessieDevil666's question, her hair has locks near her ears that go all the way to her hips and the rest is cut short, probably about two or three inches in length. I just like that style. Also, her hair is rainforest green with silver streaks, but mostly green.))

Chapter 3: Flirting and Rejecting

Andrea dropped off her stuff in her new room while adoring the decor of the room. The walls were a soft blue color while the trimming, doors, and furniture were a dark mahogany color. The bed, much too large for her as it was a queen-size, had periwinkle blue sheets and a darker stormy blue comforter to match the pillows. The carpet was a midnight blue. She placed her bag and suitcase and looked at Kurt, playing with her left side lock of hair out of nervousness. "Well... shall we?"

He tilted his head and gave her a devilish grin. "But of course... shall ve valk to ze kitchen or vould you like to teleport again?" His hand was held out in case she accepted the offer. But the blue mutant knew the reality- people didn't like teleporting with him at first because it made them sick. The feeling of being teleported could be nauseating and the scent of brimstone that clung to his fur like cologne didn't help matters.

The shy female shook her head. "I need to find places and can't always rely on your ability, Kurt. So this time, can we walk so I learn of the different landmarks? Next time, when I know my way around better, we can teleport, okay?"

His yellow eyes widened and he nodded happily. "Ja! Zat sounds like a good deal! Normally, unless it's an emergency, no one will teleport vith me! I sometimes feel like ze loneliest guy for zat second-long trip zen I must vait a couple more minutes for ze ozers..." He blushed a soft royal purple. He hadn't meant to say that much.

Andrea smiled softly and took his hand before he'd thought to lower it. "Well, we'll still be together. And if you'd like, we can hold hands so you won't feel so lonely." Innocence shone in her light purple eyes as she looked into his wide eyes.

Kurt nodded again with a happy fanged smile. "O-okay..." He wondered if she was a bit freaked out by his fingers, how many of them and how thick they were in comparison to regular mutants and normal humans. He squeezed her hand teasingly, testing her will, and was delighted when she gave a squeeze back, her blush shimmering against her soft pale flesh. It was like a dusk rose on top of new fallen snow.

He then proceeded to escort her out of the room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. There, a certain cajun was fixing a pot of his special chicken creole. His mahogany hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he appeared not to notice that he had visitors. When the blue demonic mutant opened his mouth to make himself known, the cook interrupted him. "Yes? Dere som'tin' I can 'elp you wit'?" he asked, not even looking up.

"Ja. I vas just showing our new recruit around. Andrea, zis is Remy Lebeau."

Andrea looked at the man and noticed that he was much taller than they both were, perhaps a couple inches over 6 foot. He turned the oven on low and placed a lid on top of the pot before turning to face them. She saw a form of arrogance in his ruggedly handsome face that she hadn't seen in Kurt's, no matter how much he tried to pretend his confidence. He was a mystery, trying to seem alright even though there were events in his past that must have affected him and still do to this day. But that was what she liked about him- that was what made him the man he was today.

She blushed, remembering that she was still staring at Remy though her mind had been solely on her blue escort. And of course, the cajun assumed she was mesmerized by his good-looks. "No need t' be embarrassed, chere. Lots of ladies enjoy the look of Gambit, no?"

Now Kurt was looking at her, his eyes almost sad. He thought they were getting along so well but... he didn't look normal and it was expected that women would appreciate the way normal, handsome men looked. He couldn't help it but neither could she. The heart wants what the heart wants. Too bad he wanted someone to like him for just being him. If wishes were horses, beggars would ride. And Kurt was no handsome prince.

"I'm sorry. You're mistaken." She looked away from Gambit. "I was comparing you to Kurt and I got pulled into my own thoughts. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression but I don't like you that way, Remy. I don't know you and I'm sure you're a nice guy. You're just not my type..."

Gambit looked like he'd just received the shock of his life and Kurt grinned like the cat who'd gotten the cream. "A-are you hungry, Andrea? I'm alvays hungry. Fast metabolism and vhatnot. I'll make you a double-decker sandvich vith cheese. Is zere anyzing you don't like or are allergic to?"

Kurt had spoken so fast in his excitement that she barely understood everything that was asked of her. "Um... well, I'm not too fond of peppers or onions... I'm kind of a plain girl."

"Not true, madmoiselle. It's not every day dat Gambit gets rejected by a belle fille such as yourself."

She blushed and looked away. "Pretty words for a pretty face... you can't get my heart that way, Remy."

He chuckled and went back to cooking, stirring his creole as his left hand went into his pocket and produced the Queen of Hearts card from a deck of cards. "S'long's I got my lucky lady righ' 'ere, dat's all de hearts I need."

Andrea shook her head. The cajun man was quite odd but he seemed nice enough. But nothing compared to the German mutant who was currently offering her a large sandwich. She blinked. How long had he been trying to get her attention? He looked a bit worried, his tail twitching from side to side. And he was saying something to her... pay attention, self!

"Andrea? Are you okay? Do you need to see ze doctor?" he asked as the young lady shook her head. He smiled and asked, "Vould you like to eat zese bad boys outside on ze veranda? Maybe get some air and enjoy ze sunshine?"

Sunlight sounded so good to her all of a sudden. She nodded vigorously and took one of the sandwiches so as to free one of his hands up. Her face was eager to feel the radiance brush her face while the oxygen replenished her vitality. "Thank you. That sounds so wonderful." If she had a tail, it would be wagging.

Kurt blushed softly. "Then it's a date?"

Andrea blushed and smiled, calming down. "Sounds like a date to me. Sunshine, food, and pleasant company."

"A'right, if ya gonna flirt, do it somewhere else. Gambit tryin' not ta blow chunks all over 'is masta'piece," the cajun male complained, mostly teasing. But it was enough for Kurt to take her hand and teleport the two of them away before the cook got too much of a shotgun mouth.


End file.
